Daybreak
by kika
Summary: A trip into town turned sweet. Another SotheTormod fic, I only wish I was better at writing a summary.


It was a beautiful sunny day and a small group of the army walked into a town near their camp to gather items requested by Soren. While Mist went to shop for Ike and herself with the company of Titania. Nephenee was dragged away by Calill to who knows where. Ilyana was buying food in the company of Zihark. Leaving Volke, Sothe and Tormod to get the necessary items.

Having split the list into three parts, Sothe walked to a stand that sold dried fruits, ignoring the ranting of the red haired mage that decided to follow him. Resisting the urge to tell him to go get the items on his list. Despite the other being so annoying, there was something that kept him from fully pushing him away. He was well aware that he couldn't spend all his life alone but living a life on the streets as he had, getting attached to something only led to heartbreak. Knowing that one day they will have to say goodbye, especially in times of war. They eventually would be torn away by the very war that brought them together, whether it would be death or separate roads.

Answering the occasional question that Tormod asked, almost done with his list, he could tell the mage hadn't so much as looked at his.

" Hey, Sothe, have you ever had cake? " Surprised at how distracted his companion was. He turned to see what was wrong.

" No. " He saw that the boy's ruby eyes were looking at a street vendor who sold pastries. Thinking a bit on the situation he came to a quick conclusion. Tugging gently on Tormod's cape as an indication to follow, he noticed the slightly confused face and just gave a mischievous grin. Hopefully all will work out fine.

Coming closer to the small stand looking through the different kinds. Finding one he liked, not an overly large one, it was probably the smallest there. Observing the young sales woman as she flirted along with the male customer. Taking one more look around he held onto a gloved hand, taking the clear bag that held the cake in the other and ran. They were a good ten feet away before the vender noticed and down the street by the time any authority figure took action, many of who were busy keeping an eye on Volke.

Sothe dragged Tormod by the hand down an empty alley way. Just starting to realize what had taken place as he was pulled down behind some junk that had been thrown out.

" What do you think you're doing! " The mage had gotten over his initial shock. Turning to glare lightly at his friend, who was too busy untangling the knot on the bag.

" You wanted some cake, right? " Having finished that, he proceeded to slicing the cake with one of his knives.

" Yeah, but did you have to steal it. " It had looked delicious, and feeling hungry at the sight of it. Scooting closer to the dessert so that he was across from it. Taking one decorated with a slice of strawberry, he took a hesitant bite.

" Well, not really. But I didn't want to explain to Soren why I couldn't afford the rest of the things on the list. " Taking a bite of his reward.

" So... What are we going to say? "

" About what? "

" Well, not completing that dumb list, and how are we going to tell Titania that you stole a cake?"

" We aren't going to tell her anything. As far as she's concerned it was someone else. "

" Oh.."

Both fell into a silence as they finishing the baked good. Even though they both spent many times together alone, but for some reason this time was different. Both felt that they should say something but nothing felt right. No longer able to tolerate the silence Tormod started to fidget before finally speaking.

" Wh- How did you know I wanted-" He couldn't bring himself to look at Sothe as he asked.

" That you wanted cake. I could see it in your eyes… And if you want to know why I did it, well, I don't really know why. I just…"

Both turned to look at one another, Sothe just smiled, raising his hand to wipe a speck of frosting on Tormod's face. Licking his finger clean, while the other was still stunned.

" That stuff is too good to let it go to waste. " Seeing the blush on his companion's face made him smile more. Not bothering to resist the sudden urge, he leaned in once more for a simple kiss that reddened his friend's face once more.

Getting up and dusting himself off, offering his hand to his still flustered partner in crime, not letting go while they stood there.

" What now? "

" I think we should get on the roof, just to see how things are. "

" Oh, and how-"

" Just follow me. "

It was then that Tormod saw the young thief climb up on discarded box to an open window, and finally to the roof. Apparently there was no one there at the moment, making sure to follow every move, even if a bit more clumsier than Sothe had. Finally getting on top of the roof, he walked towards an edge seeing the amount of guards that now filled the market.

" Do you think they're looking for us?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, this town doesn't seem like a busy place for the guards."

" So, what do we do?"

" We need a distraction. "

" And what do you want me to do about that, we'll just have to wait for one. "

" You're a mage, Tormod. Put something on fire. "

" What! You can't be serious! "

" There, you can put that pile of trash on fire, we'll jump down and run for it, just be sure to make a big explosion. " He already started walking toward the edge Tormod assumed they would be jumping off of.

" Hey, we're in luck. They have another window on this side. "

" Then we can just walk away, right?"

"No, there's too much security walking around, it's best if you just set something on fire."

"Fine, but I think you just want to see something burn. " Sighing in defeat, he got his old tome and made sure to make it big. Running immediately after Sothe, who reached for his hand once more as they reached the ground so they wouldn't get pulled apart by the running people. Spotting their shopping partners at the entrance of the little town.

" Why hello boys, how did your shopping go? Did you find what you were looking for? " Asked Titania from her spot on a small bench next to Mist.

" Not everything, but we still had a great time. "

" That's good to hear, Tormod. What about you Sothe? "

" It was okay. "

" Oh, you won't believe what just happened. A fire started ' poof ' out of nowhere. " Calill approached carrying a bag in each hand while Nephenee was a few steps behind carrying four.

" Really? " Almost the whole group had an expression of shock. Volke seemed like his usual self along with Ilyana. The two responsible tried to look unscathed.

" Yes, they suspect a boy with green hair. He supposedly has a hostage in orange. " Sothe could only look confused as he tried to think of Tormod as his hostage.

" Well, there's nothing we can do, but hope for the best. " Zihark inserted before Mist said anything. He already knew who was to blame for the events that took place in town. Opting to go ahead and leave now that the whole group was present.

Falling behind the crowd of their allies, the two young boys walked beside each other. That is until Tormod took a hold of Sothe's hand.

Sothe knew that they would eventually go their separate ways but he could allow himself to enjoy the moments they had until then. And who's to say that they would never meet again after the war.

----

Okay I was once more inspired to write a Sothe/Tormod. It was supposed to be sad, but I don't have the heart to write a sad story. I've always been a bit insecure about my writing so all the reviews I recieved from my previous stories are greatly appreciated. I was trying to get some humor into it half way through. The whole cake thing was just me getting hungry, I'm actually getting kinda hungry right now so. Thanks for reading.

I also own none of the characters used in this story.


End file.
